As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the inspection system in the prior art comprises a sleeve 1′, a post 3′ and a boom 2′ mounting a detector. When the inspection system is in a scanning state, it is necessary to lift the boom 2′. When the inspection system is in a transporting state, it is necessary to lower the boom 2′.
The inspection system in the prior art accomplishes the lifting and lowering of the boom 2′ by cooperating the sleeve 1′ with the post 3′. It can be seen that the inspection system in the prior art when hoisting the boom 2′, directly hoists the boom 2′ in a vertical direction, with a greater required driving force, and a larger volume and weight of the driving mechanism, so that there may be a greater self-weight of the inspection system.